My sweet Luna
by CallMeEverdeen
Summary: Solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado…te amo Luna.


**Notas de autora: Holaa! este es mi segundo fic, como verán también es de Harry Potter y sobre la pareja de Neville y Luna, pues la adoro, aunque no llegaron a estar juntos. También verán que es una carta que Neville le hace a Luna expresándole sus sentimientos, así que Luna no interviene en la historia. Todo es desde el punto de vista de Neville. Espero de verdad que les guste.**

* * *

_Querida Luna:_

_En esta carta vengo a decirte lo que mi coraje no me permitió decirte en persona. Quiero que sepas todo lo que pienso, todo lo que me sucede y todo lo que no puedo ocultar más. Pues, todo tiene que ver con una sola persona en este mundo….__**tú.**_

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en aquel carruaje que nos conducía a Hogwarts, debo decirte que empecé a creer que eras una persona extraña pero no pude evitar pensar que eras…realmente hermosa. _

_También recuerdo que siempre te nos acercabas y nos hablabas, y que poco a poco te fuiste haciendo una gran amiga mía. Hablábamos todos los días y pasábamos horas enteras juntos pasando grandes momentos. Todos decían que éramos un par de extraños, y siempre se burlaban de nosotros. Recuerdo que eso pensaba yo de ti, que eras una extraña, o loca, pero debo decirte que me perdones por eso porque nunca me imaginé que eso fuera a ser…..lo que más me atraía de ti. Tu gran sonrisa, tu creencia por cualquier cosa, tu extrañeza…todo eso, me encanta de ti. Cada día cuando caminabas por los pasillos para ir a diferentes clases no podía evitar seguirte con la mirada, cuando cada vez veía tu cabello rubio como el sol moverse de un lado al otro, cada vez que tus ojos azules como el cielo tan llenos de vida chocaban con los míos me producían una "descarga eléctrica" y cuando me dedicabas tus hermosas sonrisas que me alegran el día. _

_Cada día mi mente esta repleta de ti, pienso en ti todos los días de mi vida. _

_Y me di cuenta de algo que jamás creí que pasaría…..me había enamorado de ti._

_Lograste enamorarme como ninguna otra chica pudo hacerlo nunca. Lograste robarme el pensamiento y lograste robarme el corazón. __¿Quieres saber que te diferencia de todas las otras chicas? Pues debo decirte que eres diferente a ellas en muchos sentidos. Eres tan delicada y sensible, una persona muy dulce con un corazón de oro, eres tan humilde y sincera, no te importa lo que los otros piensen de ti, siempre eres alegre y generosa, alguien con quien es muy agradable estar. Amo estar contigo, Luna, siento que puedo ser yo mismo, sin que me avergüence de lo que los otros digan, siento que el mundo es más feliz y agradable, solo porque tú lo haces ser así. Mi corazón late más rápido que nunca cuando estas a mi lado, cuando me sonríes y me miras, me pongo nervioso y siento que no puedo ocultar más la verdad, pero como ya te dije antes, no pude decirte todo esto en persona, y siento que me avergüenzo de ello. _

_Eres tan especial para mi Luna, eres todo para mí. Ahora con mis padres como están, en San Mungo, y yo viviendo solo con mi abuela, me siento tan….cómo decirlo…triste, deprimido y…un poco solo. Ahora eres tú quien me haces feliz, tu y mis amigos, claro, pero en especial tu. Me siento tan bien contigo, que jamás me quiero separar de ti, tu haces que me sienta feliz, me haces sentir especial. Me haces saber que no soy una persona cualquiera._

_No sé como tomarás todo esto, no sé que pensarás de mi ahora, pero ya no pude ocultarlo más, era imposible. No sé si sientes lo mismo por mi, en este momento no sé nada, te lo aseguro, pero si es necesario, lucharé para que podamos ser felices juntos, como siempre lo quise, como siempre soñé, y sabré que los sueños si pueden hacerse realidad. _

_Me permitiste ver el mundo de otra manera y quiero agradecerte por eso, quiero agradecerte por cada instante que pasas conmigo, a mi lado y me haces saber que todo está bien, agradecerte por ser mi amiga, por entrar en mi vida, y cambiarla, por ser quien eres. Gracias a ti soy como soy ahora, tengo un nuevo propósito para qué luchar. _

_Solo quiero ser feliz a tu lado…__**te amo Luna.**_

_Neville_

* * *

_**Notas de autora: Espero que les haya gustado y haya sido de su agrado :3**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
